Problemas
by penny mousy
Summary: Hinata corre ¿de quien? averigüenlo un poco sangriento


Espero que este fic les guste, es el segundo que subo y… tal ves sea bueno.XD

Ukio-chan si no te gusta, no seas cruel

Onii-sama espero te guste como ocupe a tu Hinatita en este fic

Los personajes no son míos BUUUUUUUAAAAA!!!! Y no los ocupo con fines de lucro.

PROBLEMAS

No, no es posible otra vez… otra vez me lastimaste, y otra vez estoy corriendo de mis problemas… y otra vez mi vista se nubla por las lagrimas,

"FLASH BACK"

-No Hinata; ya no te amo, ya no me interesas pero quiero que nuestro divorcio sea planeado, por que este matrimonio es…Hinaaataaaa, estaaaaaas allí?-la muchacha estaba como ausente no podía creer que estuviera discutiendo de esto con su esposo después de… ya saben… una "noche loca".

-Pe-pero¿Por qué?- las lagrimas comenzaban a salir

-Ya te dije que ya no te amo, es más mañana comienzo a tramitar el divorcio

-no No NOOOO!!- Hinata parecía loca se levantó y comenzó a vestirse era de noche pero eso no le importo a ella solo le importaba salir corriendo

"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"

Como olvidar esa primera vez que tú me lastimaste y cada vez lo hacías mas grave y lastimero¿Por qué solo juegas conmigo¿Por que cuando parece que me quieres me cortas las alas?, ya no puedo correr mas, pero ¿en donde estoy? Y otra vez pensando lo mismo, como cuando te conocí también estaba perdida, también estaba corriendo de mis problemas, fue cuando me enteré de lo que le paso a mi mama, quien lo diría¿Cómo iba a saber que mi propio padre la mataría?, yo jamás había tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados, hechos nudo y no supe que hacer, solo corrí, corrí, corrí y cuando me canse de correr te encontré, entrenando, como siempre, recuerdo que con mucho esfuerzo logre controlar mi respiración, en ese momento tenia una mala condición física, a tal grado que no aguantaba correr mucho tiempo, y bueno cuando te vi me escondí detrás de un árbol creo que de lo cansada que estaba no me di cuenta que donde estaba escondida era donde tu estabas lanzando los kunais, por que me paso casi rozando uno por una mejilla, y del susto me hice hacia atrás y me caí de sentón por que no vi. (Otra vez) una raíz en el suelo. Tu al verme en el suelo te acercaste muy extrañado y desde entonces en un segundo me dices que me mas y al siguiente me dices que me odias o te portas frió e indiferente a todo el amor que te doy pero ¡se acabo! Es la ultima vez que me lastimas hoy ya no regreso a tu casa a partir de hoy viviré sola, lo que no es que voy a hacer con este niño, este bebe producto de nuestro amor, pero del cual tu no sabes de su existencia, ni lo sabrás no voy a dejar que lo conozcas, y no me importa lo que diga la gente, este bebe es mío solo mío, de nadie mas, espero que no me pase como contigo que decía que también eras mío, pero eso no evito que me fueras infiel con todas mis "amigas", si no me equivoco creo que la que mas disfruto alejarte de mi era esa maldita de Haruno Sakura, la que me informaba de todas tu infidelidades y que después me traicionó, fue muy doloroso encontrar una foto donde ella te estaba besando y tu le correspondías el beso y no puedo olvidar el cinismo con el que me confeso que era tu amante fue algo tan maldito de su parte, por que a pesar de que lo sospechaba no te quería decir nada, solo quería que estuvieras a mi lado no quería estar sola solo quería que me amaras. Ojala que le hagas lo mismo que me hiciste a mí que ella sienta lo que me hizo sentir a mí cuando me dijo:

"-Lo siento Hinata pero no eres suficiente mujer para el y ahora yo le doy lo que tu no puedes"

Es pero que sufra lo mismo; mejor no este dolor no se lo deseo a nadie ni siquiera a esa que es mi peor enemiga.

Ahora solo me queda una duda ¿Cómo se va a llamar este bebito? Lo demás ya no me importa, ni siquiera tu Uzumaki Naruto.

Tal vez yo tenga la culpa, talvez, pero algo si te aseguro este bebe nunca va a saber que su papa es el gran Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, el ninja mas poderoso de todos los ninjas y contenedor del Legendario Demonio de Nueve Colas: Kyubi.

Por que me lastimaste tanto?, es algo que todavía no entiendo, tu me hieres cada que quieres, pero esto no se volverá a repetir tu sola presencia me lastima¿en donde estoy?, volví a correr y ahora llegue a una aldea donde creo que nadie me conoce pero ¿por que me ven tan extraño¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?! No, no puede ser no quería verte no quería volver a saber de ti…

-¿Por qué huiste de casa?, no seas mala conmigo-lo dices con toda tranquilidad, combinado con dolor?, no vuelvo a caer en tu mentiras, Ojala no me hubieras encontrado

-¡¡¡¡¡¡LARGOOOO!!!!!!- Por fin la tímida Hinata se a acabado, pero otra ves estoy corriendo, no esta vez no me vas a encontrar y mucho menos a detener, tranquilo bebe no me patees, entiende que este padre no te conviene, y que te va a lastimar como lo ha hecho conmigo tantas veces antes en un juego de nunca acabar.

-Hinata, sabes que en algún momento te voy a alcanzar, se que estas cerca, vamos ya detente- solo te veo pasar saltando con la prisa que llevabas no te diste cuenta que me detuve y me escondí abajo tapándome con el tronco de un árbol.

-adiós- dije esto mientras veía como te alejabas, bueno...mejor me voy y no me quedo aquí esperando a que regreses por que al no encontrarme se que vas a regresar a tu maldita aldea.

Ahora a donde me dirijo espero que no me encuentres no se si sea buena idea pero voy a la aldea oculta de la estrella, espero no se te ocurra irme a buscar allí. Por cierto no creo que tengas tiempo con tus incontables tareas de Hokage de las que tanto te quejas, pero que tanto anhelabas…Y si te ocurre mandar a algún equipo para buscarme tendré que seguir huyendo, y yo se que no me vas a buscar de por vida, así cuando se te olvide yo seguramente estaré a punto de dar a luz y no habrá ningún problema, algún día este bebe preguntara ¿quien es su padre? pero yo no le diré que ese eres tu, no lo sabrá… como te odio, no sabes cuanto te odio en este momento, tu me has quitado todo lo que has podido y no te ha importado, esto te aseguro que no se volverá a repetir.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo…hace unos meses estaba huyendo de ti pero como lo supuse, tu hace dos meses de dejaste de buscar y bueno… en unos cuantos días este bebe nacerá, creo que va a tener tu color de cabello y mis ojos, me dijeron que va a ser niña, no se como se va llamar, aunque ya se me ocurrieron algunos nombres, tal vez le ponga Owari, por que significa fin, y bueno fue el fin de mi tormento, de una terrible pesadilla.

Aquí conocí a unas personas entre ellas a un muchacho muy guapo que aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada de otro me acepto y hace dos meses nos casamos, esta feliz con esta bebita que tengo, soy tan feliz, desde que te deje… pero hay algo que no me gusto hasta hace como mes y medio él no me habia tocado y nunca me dijo por que…

Un día tocan a la puerta, mi marido no esta, había ido a una misión, y mi bebe se espantó con el ruido y empezó a llorar, por lo tengo que cargarlo antes de abrir, me acerco a la puerta y abro…no puede ser… como supiste donde estaba?, necesito ayuda,

-hola¿este es mi bebe?- no puedo creer lo cínico que eres- y quien es el tarado que se caso contigo, ha ya me acorde, era el pobre inepto que mete a las afueras de la "aldea" en la que se ocurrió esconderte, eres tan tonta que no te diste cuenta que con el que te casaste era un ninja contratado por mi para hacer que te confiaras y yo pudiera encontrarte, el me daba informe detallado de todo lo que pasaba en sus vidas hasta hace dos meses, después de que nació nuestro bebe, para ser exacto, el muy baka se enamoro de ti, que aho no crees?-

No lo puedo creer mi vida maravillosa era una gran mentira, planeada por lo peor que me ha pasado, creo que mi destino es estar a tu lado de por vida, pero esto no sucederá, afortunadamente tengo algunos utensilios de cuando era ninja, antes de tener a mi bebita, corro a la habitación, si ya se que no puedo huir de ti pero muerta, ya no puedes hacernos nada a Owari o a mi. Tomo un kunai, y lo entierro en la garganta de la bebe, es lo mas doloroso que he hecho en toda mi vida, pero de inmediato la voy a alcanzar, tomo el mismo kunai lleno de sangre de mi hija y me lo clavo en la garganta y lo muevo todo lo que puedo en el trayecto de mi garganta a mi pecho pero choco con las costillas, dejo el kunai en el suelo, solo veo que gritas, que te acercas corriendo y te agachas…llorando?

-No entiendo porque huías, -no entiendo por que lloras, si tu no me amabas o al menos eso me dijiste cuando huí- lo de Sakura solo era por que ella me quería alejar de ti,-eso no lo dudo, por lo que ella me dijo- tu nunca me preguntaste nada, si lo hubieras hecho, te hubiera dicho que la foto es de cuando ella y yo éramos novios,-no puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando- que Ino me estaba manejando para ayudar a su amiga,-debo estar alucinando- que no te engañe con nadie que solo Sakura te inventaba cosas, por que lo hiciste?, TE AMOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!- Es todo lo que alcanse a escuchar por que tengo mucho sueño… sueño…

Bueno este fue mi fic… y bueno, pido solemnemente disculpas por el fic que habia subido anteriormente (caramba!!! Creo que perdi mi tornillo derecho, alguno de los lectores ha visto algun tornillo que se enrolle al reves, pues el mio es uno parecido ) bueno el punto es… me entendieron o no? y si no pues ya nimodo sayonara y dejen muchos reviuws


End file.
